Percy's Underworld Visit
by Fence Surfin
Summary: Percy is missing Nico and visits Hades to see him.  -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Percy was lounging in his cabin one warm summer night, thinking about his future, but mostly about Nico. He hadn't seen the young man in months. Maybe he'd try and Iris-message him tomorrow. He got up from his chair overlooking the water and went out to the shore.

"Hey."

Turning, Percy saw Annabeth walking toward him. He didn't really want to talk to her, but it was better than being lonely. "Hey." he said back when she was next to him. He bent down and started unlacing his shoes.

"You've been weird all summer." Annabeth said, skipping straight to the point.

"Yeah. Sorry." Percy tossed his shoes and socks toward the cabin and started walking toward the water.

Annabeth let Percy dip his toes in the water before saying, "This is the part where you tell me what's wrong with you."

Percy kicked his foot in the water, "It's nothing. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Maybe you should stop hanging around Nico. You probably caught his attitude problem."

"He doesn't have an attitude problem." Percy said sternly, turning to Annabeth. At her shocked look he felt remorse, "Sorry. I just get tired of people talking shit about him."

Annabeth tossed a rock into the water, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for saying that. Seriously though, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know you can."

Percy kicked at the water again, watching the reflection of the moon scatter, "It's stupid."

"Do I have to come in there and make you tell me?"

"I'd like to see you try." Percy said, making the water rise just enough to make his point. Now tired of averting things he started walking out of the water. "Come on." he said and started toward his cabin. Annabeth followed and Percy sat back in his chair, offering her the one next to it.

"Do you like college?" He asked awkwardly.

Annabeth stared, "Um yeah... why? Do you think you want to go now?"

"I don't know. It's just that... I feel like I can do something else."

"Rather than?"

"This." Percy gestured all around him, "Camp, and monsters, and creatures, and just all of the stuff that goes with it. I mean, is this really all there is for demigods?"

"Percy, lots of demigods go on to live 'normal' lives. What's different for you?"

Percy sighed, "I don't know. I guess I feel a sort of obligation to it all or something. I'm not going to kid myself. I know I'll never have a normal life. I'm just tired of this camp and everything associated with it."

"Everyone too?"

"No. I still like you and some others. Don't worry."

Annabeth sat back, seeming relieved, "You know what I think, seaweed brain?"

"What?"

"I think you need a vacation. I know you'll have to deal with monsters and stuff wherever you go, but I think you just need to get away from here. I mean, you spend 90% of your time here. Of course you're sick of it. You don't have to feel bad because you need a change of scenery."

"But what about training the newcomers and stuff?"

"We have others who can help. It's about time they were useful anyway."

"Hmm. Maybe I will then."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Percy turned red because she was right, "I didn't say that."

"Workaholic."

"Bridesmaid."

Annabeth laughed, "Screw you. Just because I don't want to be married at 21 doesn't mean I never will be."

"I still have to tease you about it."

"Whatever, fish boy. At least I can get married."

This time Percy rolled his eyes, "I've only been dating Nico for like seven months. Besides, it's not like I even care about marriage."

"I know you too well, Percy. It's useless to lie to me."

"I wanna blow bubbles." Percy said, starting to feel uncomfortable. He liked to keep his private life private.

Annabeth sighed, knowing how protective her friend was about his relationship with Nico, "I'll grab them." She said and stepped into Percy's cabin.

They just sat there blowing bubbles toward the lake. Occasionally Percy would try to manipulate one, but wasn't very successful. They weren't made of enough water and popped easily. He really did feel better after talking to Annabeth, but it didn't fix anything that he was feeling. He did start to consider where he would go if he ever let himself go anywhere. Eventually both grew tired and Annabeth left to go to bed, leaving Percy to his thoughts.

x.x.x

Something was in Percy's bed. He could feel it walking across his ankles. He laid still, hoping that whatever it was would lose interest and move enough so that Percy could use Riptide on it without taking off his own legs. The creature moved up his legs, pinning Percy down with the blanket, until finally it licked the side of his face.

"Wow Doris. You've... grown." Percy said, gently pushing the 3-headed dog backwards so that he could sit up. Doris just looked at him in response and hopped off of the bed. Her shoulders stood above the bed now, and Percy had a feeling that he should obey whatever wishes this 3 headed canine had. She was now sniffing around his room, circling near his closet.

"Hey boss."

Percy jumped at the sound of his Pegasus' voice, "Uh hey Blackjack."

A black horse head peeked into his open window, "Get dressed. I've got somewhere to take ya'."

"Um... ok." Percy got up and Doris started wagging her tail. 'The animals have all gone crazy.' he thought as he opened his closet, wondering what he should wear for this unknown occasion. When he had grabbed what he wanted he started to close the closet when Doris growled.

"You're gonna need more clothes than that, boss." Blackjack said from the window.

"What's going on?" Percy finally thought to ask.

"It's a surprise." Blackjack said, nodding toward Doris.

"Nico?"

"Duh, boss."

Now feeling more enthusiastic, Percy got his duffle bag out and started packing more things in. When he finished packing he ran over to the bathrooms for a quick shower. Blackjack was waiting for him outside, but Doris was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to go let Nico know you were on your way." Blackjack said, tamping the ground with his foot in readiness.

"You speak 3 headed dog?"

"Eh, I dabble."

"Percy." Annabeth said, jogging over with his duffle bag, "Don't forget this."

He took the duffle bag and when he looked at Annabeth something clicked in his head, "Did you-?"

Annabeth shrugged, "If you're gonna act moody then you may as well do it with Nico."

"Well uh... thanks." he hugged her awkwardly and then got up on Blackjack, "I guess I'll see you later." He held on tight as Blackjack took off and watched as Annabeth got smaller and smaller.

x.x.x

"Are we there yet?" Percy whined to the dog that he couldn't see, but could feel in front of him every time her wagging tail smacked him in the front of his thighs. They had been walking in this darkness for ages. If Doris gave any reaction to his question he couldn't tell. Finally he could make out a dim red light up ahead. Percy thought he could hear music, but he thought that maybe the darkness was just making him crazy. As the red light got bigger, he could make out details in the cave walls. The light was hanging above a large door stuck into the cave wall on Percy's left, and he could tell that the music was coming from inside.

Doris barked with all three heads and the door started to open. She walked in like it was nothing, but Percy found himself a little bit afraid. As he walked in he found that his feelings weren't unfounded. A skeleton dressed in 1910's fashion was closing the door behind him. Percy tried to be nice and look it in what would have been the eyes, but the fact that he couldn't tell if the skeleton smiled back or not creeped him out and he quickly moved back next to Doris. The music was louder now, but still muffled. They walked through an area where water was running across the floor. Percy stepped in it because Doris did, but he was paranoid that the water was coming from one of the rivers of the underworld, even though nothing happened to him. Finally Doris led him to another door and nudged the door handle with one of her noses. Percy was wary of the double doors; they were covered in sculptures of people falling, old bodies, a man and his children and at the top were three men. Doris nudged his hand earnestly, so Percy inhaled deeply, grabbed his pen just in case, and opened the doors.

His ears were assaulted by some of the scariest music he had ever heard. Some guy was growling about winter coming too soon and all the flowers dying. Percy was surprised that he could even understand what was being said, er sung, er growled...whatever. He was pleased to find that the room was lit well, so he felt that he didn't have to worry so much about boogey men in the corners. The doors closed behind him and he watched Doris jump up onto a bed centered on a large slab above the floor. So this was Nico's room? Percy looked for the source of music first. He found the stereo on a shelf near Nico's bed and turned the music down so that he could think. He sat down on the bed and pet the dog on her back as he looked around. The floor was onyx he guessed, and the walls were natural, as if the room had been carved into the rock. Surprisingly it wasn't cold in the room. The temperature was about perfect, really. There was a fireplace built into the wall, just in case, and Percy wondered where the smoke went. He then got up and went over to a shelf, where Nico's Mythomagic figures and cards were on display. Underneath the shelf was a desk covered in papers. Some had drawings and some had writing. Nico had tiny writing, and it was in cursive, so Percy didn't even bother trying to read it. To the left of the desk was a shelf full of music. Vinyl, tapes, cds, everything. To the right of the desk was what appeared to be the beginning of a sculpture. Percy couldn't tell what it was just yet.

The other side of the room was a polar opposite. Colorful magazine pages were taped to the walls as well as strange colorful designs for what might have been jewelry if Percy had to guess. Pieces of bright wire were strewn on a table with beads and jewels. There was some kind of large mechanical contraption in the corner and Percy also noted that the light seemed directed more to this side of the room than the other. He then spotted a door next to the table. Was he supposed to continue through that door? One turn of the locked handle told him no. If Doris weren't so calm Percy would have started to be afraid that he had been trapped somehow. Not knowing how long he would be stuck in here he flopped down on the large plush bed. He found himself surrounded in that earthy dirt smell that was trademark Nico. He kicked off his shoes and curled up. He didn't know what time it was, but he had traveled a long ways and soon found himself falling asleep.

x.x.x

Percy woke up to the familiar sound of a spoon or fork scraping against a bowl. The light was bright in his eyes as he blinked them open.

"Doris made you walk, didn't she?"

At the familiar voice Percy sat up. Nico was perched on top of his desk, cross-legged, eating from a huge glass bowl of fruit.

"Uh yeah." Percy said, finding himself moving off of the bed, tripping over the ledge the bed was on, and standing in front of Nico. Nico put his fork down with a smirk, set the bowl aside, and pulled Percy in for a kiss. Percy could pick out strawberry and cantaloupe among the fruit flavors now invading his mouth. It created an interesting sensation when coupled with inhaling Nico's signature scent. When the kiss was over Percy took a moment to look Nico over. He was shirtless, and Percy noted that his skin wasn't such a ghostly white. His hair was just long enough to show some curl and his eyes were the same black to match it.

"Want some fruit?" Nico asked, putting the bowl back in his lap.

"Umm, sure." Percy felt like he was spinning. Maybe it was because things were just so... normal.

Nico stabbed a strawberry in the bowl and put it up to Percy's lips. Percy ate it quickly and Nico laughed wickedly, "Now you shall be my prisoner!"

Percy shrugged, "Doesn't sound so bad." he fished a grape from the bowl.

"Way to take the fun right out of it." Nico pouted.

"I just know it's your favorite joke." Percy kissed the pout away. Nico set the bowl down again and stood up, layers of black fabric falling to the floor like shadows. Percy watched him walk over to the stereo, "Um... Nice skirt."

The younger one rolled his eyes as he took a CD out of the stereo, "My dad prefers traditional dress during judgement." His voice got quiet as he said the last part. He didn't really want to talk about it. Percy noted Nico's demeanor and even though he wanted to know more, he let Nico keep to himself for now. The younger one turned, fiddling with a ring on his hand, "I'm glad you're here." He looked up at Percy and smiled before turning back around, putting a different CD in the stereo.

Percy walked up behind Nico and put his arms around the smaller body. Nico started to sway to the music and the older one took a step back to watch. He noted that Nico's strange attire actually looked really good on him. The material started at his slim waist, contrasting nicely with his light skin, and then clung to his backside in a most flattering manner. The bottom seemed to melt into shadow, not really having a hem, but through it he could just see Nico's slim ankles. It was now that Percy noticed that the younger one was barefoot. "Where are your shoes?" he asked.

Nico turned around, "I don't really like wearing them down here. Too claustrophobic or something." he pushed Percy backward until he was sitting on the bed. The older grabbed one of the cold hands on his chest.

"New ring?"

Nico fiddled with the ring as he had before and then took it off, placing it in Percy's hand. It was shaped like a crown with skulls surrounding it and at the tips were black crystals. The bottom was encircled in black crystals as well, 13 to be exact. "Sinister." Percy said as he gave it back,

"Rex corruptus." Nico whispered. Absolute power corrupts.

"Did you make it?"

Nico shook his head, "No. I made this one, though." he took a ring off of his other hand. It was a silver skull with a crystal in the forehead.

"Neat. What's with the bling-bling? I never really pegged you for a sparkly type."

"Jewels come from Hades' domain. It's a good reminder that something beautiful can come from a place associated with death."

"Why not put something more valuable in your rings?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't like the idea of wearing expensive stuff that I didn't pay for."

Percy kissed the boy in front of him, "You're so cool."

"Sarcasm?"

"No. I mean it." He reached up and ran his hand through Nico's curls. The younger one leaned into the touch affectionately. It had been so long since he'd felt such a warm touch, when Percy started to pull it away Nico held the hand against his face. Percy placed his other hand on the other side of Nico's face and pulled him close for a kiss. Nico eagerly kissed him back, grabbing his shoulders to hold him close. Percy took in the cemetery smell and the taste of the fruit on Nico's tongue. In that moment he felt peaceful, like he did listening to the waves as he laid in his cabin. Nico started moving down, kissing at his neck, making it blush. With a nip at Percy's collarbone Nico pulled back.

"I'm happy now." Nico whispered, resting his forehead against Percy's.

Percy ran his hand through Nico's hair again, "Have you been unhappy lately?"

"Duh." Black eyes looked at him in punctuation as Nico moved his head. The dark eyes softened as did the younger one's tone, "I just mean that this isn't exactly Disneyland." He moved to sit next to the older one on his bed. Percy circled his arm around the smaller body. His skin was cold to the touch as usual, but Percy offered his jacket anyway. Nico shook his head and just rested his head on Percy's shoulder. "I bet you want to get out of this room, huh?"

Percy shrugged, "It looked pretty scary out there. Besides, if I could spend all my time in bed with *you* I certainly wouldn't complain."

Nico rolled his eyes and stood up, going over to his dresser. He threw some things on his bed and then came back over to start changing. Percy watched him and took in a sharp breath when Nico undid the belt holding his long skirt on and let them both drop to the floor. The younger one smirked, "Nothing you haven't seen before, dork."

"I know. I'm still just not as comfortable with naked people as you are." Percy pouted.

Nico kissed the pout away, "I love how you're still so innocent after everything."

The older one blushed, "I'm not innocent."

"I know you're not. I just love it when your vulnerabilities show." The younger one grabbed Percy's hands.

Green eyes appraised the young man in front of him, "You're still naked."

"Well," Nico started pushing Percy's jacket off of his shoulders, "You mentioned something about spending time in bed with me," he threw the jacket on the floor, "And as much as I want to show you some things, I think that this sounds like more fun right now."

The older one was quick to remove his shirt and used it to pull Nico closer, "Yeah it does."

Nico laughed and crawled onto the bed, throwing the covers over to lay on the sheets. Percy unzipped, unbuttoned, and de-pantsed before crawling on top of the smaller body, going straight for the kill and biting that slender neck.

"Mmnn fuck I missed you." Nico moaned out, gyrating against his lover and lightly trailing his nails down Percy's spine.

"I missed you too." he answered and kissed Nico passionately. He felt Nico's hand move down and when it didn't grip his erection he sat up to investigate. Nico was already busy preparing himself for Percy, who found himself blushing deeply from the erotic display. "Wow. Someone's horny."

"You have no fucking idea."

"Do you have umm...?" he asked, blush fading as his own hormones started taking hold.

Nico flopped his arm over to his right, "In there."

Percy looked over and saw the bedside table. Before opening the drawer he noticed that there was what looked like school work on top of it. He got distracted from investigating it further when he opened the drawer. Inside he found the giant headphones Nico had worn that first fateful night, and he found the lube he'd been looking for. There were also other things inside... colorful, vibrating things. He licked his lips at the thought of Nico using them on himself. Then something dawned on him and he looked at Nico.

"So Nico, what was the extent of what you were doing when I caught you in your cabin?"

Nico giggled, "More than I was going to let you know about. I'm just glad I was using my jelly one so I could just hide it in the covers when I grabbed my boxers without having to turn anything off."

Percy looked through the drawer, "This one?" he pulled out a green one and squeezed it.

"Yeah." Nico said with a note of wanting in his voice.

"Why's it green?"

"It's turquoise. My favorite color."

"Nerd." Percy placed the toy back in the drawer and grabbed the lube to come back over to Nico. He kissed the younger one, who wrapped his legs around and pushed against Percy sensually. Percy sat up again and opened the bottle of lube.

"I wanna do it." Nico said, also sitting up, putting his hand out. Percy happily put some of the liquid onto those slender fingers and watched them return to that spot between Nico's legs. He then put some on his own hand before wrapping it around Nico's erection. As he pumped he noted that his hand started feeling warmer. He picked the bottle up from the bed and read it.

"Warming, eh?"

Nico bit his lip, "Yeah. I love it."

"I can tell." Percy kissed the younger one before he bit too hard on that perfect lip, "I have something you love more, though."

Nico smiled and removed his fingers, "Yay."

Percy quickly put some more of the warming lubricant on and positioned himself, pushing in quickly, ripping a delicious whimper from the younger man beneath him. He kissed Nico and then licked his ear, whispering, "Does that feel good?"

Goosebumps appeared across that pale skin, "It feels amazing."

Percy just snickered and slowly pulled out of the smaller body, listening to the adorable sounds of appreciation Nico was making. He pushed in quickly and Nico whimpered again. When he started to pull out slowly again he noted frustration in Nico's sigh. Feeling cheeky he continued to torture his lover for just a few more thrusts. He felt the fingers on his hips start to grip tighter and when he felt fingernails he finally relented and picked up the pace of pulling out, matching it with the pace he was thrusting in. The fingernails came out of his skin and Nico instead used his arms to hold onto Percy's back. Without warning Nico's left leg moved between their bodies and crossed. Percy stopped to watch as Nico carefully turned himself around so that he was lying on his stomach. This was new.

"So that's how you want it?" Percy whispered, pulling Nico's ass up against his hips.

Nico just whimpered and nodded, pressing back and sinking Percy deeper inside of him. Percy started to move again and the younger man practically shouted.

"Oh fuck! Percy!"

Percy giggled, not used to this side of Nico, but loving it anyway. He drove in fast and hard, increasing Nico's volume as he increased his speed. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his lover's neck, making the other one shudder. He continued placing kisses across Nico's shoulders, then traced the constellation of freckles on his back, before licking his way back up. He needed to kiss those lips, but wasn't sure of how to make it happen from their current position. He licked at Nico's ear and was delighted when the younger one turned his head enough to kiss Percy, just for a moment. Nico then pushed back on all fours and the momentum caught Percy off guard, making his knees bend so that he was squatting with Nico sitting on top of him. He himself had to bite back a moan as the smaller body continued to ride up and down on him, doing all of the work.

"Turn around, baby." Percy said hoarsely. He had to see the faces Nico was making.

Nico lifted off and Percy whined with loss. Turning around Nico had a smirk on his face. He wanted to tease Percy by taking his time, but at this point his body's desire overrode anything else and he quickly sat himself down on Percy again. Percy pushed up hard and Nico gasped vocally. They set into a fast pace and when Nico's legs got tired Percy flipped them over and continued to drive in hard, loving Nico's shouts right against his ear. He put his hand between them and started pumping Nico in time with his thrusts.

Nico felt that familiar panic as he edged toward orgasm. The warrior in him still didn't like Percy seeing him so completely strung-out, but he needed release and needed it now. He caught Percy's lips in a fevered kiss, dug his nails into the older one's back, and finally fell over the edge. Percy felt his lover finish and kissed him soothingly as he continued pushing in. Nico made a pained noise and Percy realized that his body was oversensitive, so he pulled out and Nico wrapped his hand around and pumped Percy to completion.

Percy stayed frozen in his position while he caught his breath, keeping his eyes locked with Nico's. Nico recovered first and slowly pulled Percy down for a kiss, then he just held him there, hugging the taller man to his body. Percy relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on Nico's chest.

"We need to do that more often." Nico thought out loud.

"I agree a zillion percent."

"Nerd." Nico said and pet Percy's hair.

8.8.8

Ok, this is going to be a two-chapter deal, and is a continuation of sorts from The Blackness. I even have quite a bit of chapter two finished. This is my attempt at getting a little more detailed for the sexy bits because I luff naked Percy x Nico, but I have this habit of needing plot too. Thanks to everyone who supported my first story and I hope you like this one, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sat up and looked around for something to clean up with. Eventually he had to settle for the sheets. Once clean, Nico got off of the bed and started dressing.

"Nooo. Sit with me some more." Percy whined.

"Lazy." Nico teased, but got back on the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spots on the sheets. Percy smiled and then picked up the lube bottle to put away.

"So what's all this stuff?" he asked after closing the drawer. Nico looked over and saw Percy pointing to his pile of school papers.

"I'm getting something called a G.E.D. It's supposed to be like going to school so that I can look into university or something."

Percy smirked, "I know what a GED is. It's cool that you still wanna do school. I've always hated it."

Nico came closer to Percy, "Well, I know that now a days you need to go to school to do almost anything. I want to do a lot of things."

"Like what?"

Nico shrugged, "All kinds of stuff. I don't want to just be Hades' son, you know?"

"Yeah." Percy said quietly, going deep into thought and staring at the papers. The words swam in front of his eyes and he blinked to try and make sense of it. "You're so much smarter than me, Nico." he lamented.

Nico sighed and pulled Percy close to him, "You're smart too. Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. You're interested in so many things. I can tell just from your room. All I know is what I've learned at camp."

"What about school?"

"I hated school."

Nico fiddled with his ring again, "Well, what about other school?"

"Like college? No way." Percy moved the papers in front of him, straightening the pile instead of looking at Nico.

"It doesn't have to be college. Like, take karate or something."

Percy laughed, "That's not very different from camp."

Nico kept fiddling with his ring, "That was just an example. Different fighting, different faces, different culture, you know?"

"Yeah..." Percy kissed the younger man. He didn't really feel better, but he appreciated Nico's efforts, and it did give him some things to think about. Nico took the hint to stop talking about it and continued pecking the older boy. Then he rolled off of the bed.

"I'll be right back." he said and opened the mysterious locked door. When he returned he handed a warm washcloth to Percy, "Here. Do you want me to grab you some new clothes?"

Percy cleaned himself again, the washcloth being much more efficient than the sheets, "Nah."

Nico picked Percy's clothing up off of the floor and handed them to him. He didn't even bother to hide his stare as Percy got dressed. As the older boy tied his shoes Nico rolled up the washcloth with the sheets and then put them into the other room.

"Is that your bathroom?" Percy asked as Nico locked the door.

"It's more than that."

"Can I see?"

"Ok." Nico unlocked the door and put his head inside as if making sure the coast was clear, then he opened the door wider and let Percy look. It was just a normal hallway. Percy could see the bathroom across the hall and hear what sounded like a washing machine. Again he was confused by the normalcy of it all. He heard a strange clicking or scraping noise and Nico pulled him back inside of the door. Still curious, Percy looked through the keyhole. His stomach dropped as a skeleton passed his eyesight. It picked up the pile of sheets and walked into the room with the washing machine noise. Having seen enough, Percy got up and saw that Nico was holding the door shut tightly. Percy gave him a confused look as he was handed the key and Nico gave him a locking gesture. He had just put the key into the lock when the doorknob moved and the door started to shake. He quickly locked it and Nico pulled him away from the door.

"What the fuck, dude?"

Nico gave him a serious look, "One of the unfortunate things about having you here... alive."

"Creepy much?"

"You just smell good." Nico said, as if it explained everything.

"I thought we were protected after... you know..." he made grand gestures and flooding noises.

Nico smiled at the hilarious replay of their first time together, "We are, but it doesn't mean they still won't try stuff," he kissed the taller man, "Come on, I have some things to show you."

Percy bit his lip nervously as Nico opened the double doors on the other side of his room and led him out. "Rodin." Nico said as he closed the doors behind him.

"Hmm?"

"He was a sculpter and did a piece called the Gates of Hell. Those of course aren't the originals, but I think I did a pretty good job of recreating his work."

"You made these scary doors?" Percy ran his hand up one of the people sculpted into the doors Nico had just closed.

"Yeah. It keeps things out. It's funny, but dead people are still afraid of death... if that makes any sense."

"I think I know what you mean. Now, where are we going?"

"To one of my secret spots." he said, hopping over the running water. Percy did the same, even though nothing had happened to him previously when he and Doris walked through it. In the least he didn't want wet shoes again.

A scraping noise was heard and Percy looked over to see the 1910's skeleton lumbering about. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the two, so the older boy let himself relax. Nico opened the last door and grabbed Percy's hand. As Nico locked the door Percy heard the clicky-scrapey noise again, only this one was faster.

"Get ready." the younger man said, looking in the direction of the noise as it got closer and taking Percy's hand again. Percy instinctively grabbed Riptide with his free hand just as a zombie-like face came into view. He clicked his pen, but soon found that he didn't need it. The zombie ran into something invisible just two feet in front of the two. It growled in frustration and continued driving toward them. "Come on. Let's not have the poor guy suffer too much." Nico said, pulling Percy forward. The poor soul kept pace with them, continuing to slap and claw at whatever invisible force was holding him back. Another creature, this one looking freshly dead, ran up to the other side. "Fuck this. Let's run." Nico said, picking up the pace. Percy started to run as well, watching the darkness get thicker, then it started to thin into the strange blue light he'd seen before.

They came to the edge of a river and Nico started pushing a small boat toward it. The older one helped him out, glad to not have to walk for ages again, even if they would be floating down a river of who knows what.

"Cocytus," Nico said, seeming to read Percy's mind, "The river of lamentation." He got into the boat and held his hand out. Percy hopped in, being careful not to touch the river and also noting the absence of the souls chasing them. "They lost us in the darkness." Nico said, "It confuses them."

"Is that what you had to deal with before?" Percy asked, choosing not to specify about which dead person had been chasing after him.

"Yeah. You can imagine why I was willing to risk joining them to get protected."

Percy nodded, "Yeah. That, and you just wanted me and could no longer control yourself."

"We'll stop before it starts flowing into Acheron." Nico said, pushing off from shore with a long oar and blatantly ignoring Percy's statement.

Percy was curious as to where they were going, but it was kind of fun not knowing. Besides, he trusted Nico not to lead him into danger... at least not on purpose. Meanwhile he preoccupied himself by watching Nico's arms work the oar. He had thought that Nico's muscles had seemed a little more defined from when he'd last seen him, now he could figure the reason why. Suddenly Nico started singing in Italian like a gondolier. Percy had to laugh. For such a moody gloomy guy Nico sure seemed to enjoy singing. After 2 songs the boat hit shore again. Nico jumped out and started pulling the boat further onto the shore. Percy got out and helped, nearly stepping into the river on his way.

"That could have turned out badly. I don't like to see people cry. I'd be especially sad to see you do it." Nico said and then grabbed Percy's hand. Percy secretly was afraid of the big cave they were waltzing into, but if Nico wasn't afraid then he didn't have to be, right? Percy could feel an inclination in the ground as they went deeper into the cave. Just when he thought he'd go blind from the darkness his eyes caught a light. It was like sunlight, but not. It was streaming through a crack in a wall of stone, it seemed.

"Shit. Left it open. Don't let me do that again." Nico whispered as he made the crack bigger, opening a doorway. They stepped in and he carefully closed it behind them. Percy looked and all he saw was rock wall; no seems. He turned from the wall and made a surprised noise; the intake of air bringing the scent of garden.

"What place is this?" Percy asked, stepping onto a stone path and staring at the poplar trees. Nico just grabbed both of his hands and pulled him forward on the path, passing the trees. Brighter light hit his eyes and when they adjusted he saw a beautiful garden.

"Persephone's garden. I tend it while she's away." Nico finally answered while plucking dead leaves off of a plant.

"What's the light?"

"You know... I haven't figured it out yet. For all the foliage in the Underworld, I haven't found much sunlight. I assume this stuff is artificial, but I really have no idea."

"Is that why you're not so white anymore?"

"Nope. That's for another time."

"You and your secrets." Percy pouted.

"Aww, come here." Nico kissed the pout away and led Percy to a bare patch under one of the poplar trees. They sat down and the younger one rested his head on Percy's shoulder, "I'm so glad you're here."

Percy moved "Me too." he caught Nico's lips in a kiss and quickly deepened it, hearing the younger one sigh as he wrapped his arms around Percy. In Nico's opinion they never kissed enough, but it made him feel vulnerable, so he didn't want to ask for it. Instead he chose to just enjoy the moment, slowly moving his tongue against the older boy's, sucking on the lips moving between his own. Percy started kissing across Nico's jaw, and the younger one moved to catch his mouth again, unwilling to let things go any further just yet. Percy pulled away to look at Nico questioningly, and the smaller one just gave a sheepish half smile before pecking Percy again... and again... and again until the older boy held him still, kissing him slowly.

"Persephone's going to have your head, son."

Both boys quickly broke apart, Nico jumping to nearly a foot away from Percy as he heard his father's voice. Hades was leaning against a tree, examining the skull ring on his index finger. He looked back at the boys and smiled in classic, "I caught you." fashion.

"Yes, I imagine she'll be very cross if she finds out what you've done in her most sacred of spots."

"Erm... but what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" Nico asked in a small voice, then it got stronger as he looked up at his father, "Besides, you'd be the one she whines to."

"And you'd be the one she feeds the dogs to." Hades was quick to retort, then he moved from the tree, "Anyway, I was just looking for you to make sure your... guest arrived well and alive for now. The last thing I need is my brother to come bothering me about his precious boy being hacked to pieces in my domain." Hades paused as though reveling in the idea and Percy shivered. "That being said, I'd like you two to have dinner with me tonight."

Nico raised his eyebrows, not sure of what to say, so instead he looked to Percy for answers. The older boy shrank under the twin black-eyed stares. Finally, Nico started laughing at Percy's expression and then Hades came closer to the boys to help his son up from the ground. He then extended his hand to Percy, who stopped, unsure.

"Oh do relax boy. *I'm* not going to kill you."

Percy bit his lip nervously at the way Hades had said that last part, then he took the god's hand. It was like grabbing an ice chunk and Percy was glad when he was up and free from the grasp. Nico subtly brushed against his shoulder for comfort and then whispered something to his father. They started walking down the pathway and back to the door. Percy felt Nico take his hand when they were in the darkness of the cave. He felt himself suddenly floating, and then the next thing he knew they were in a dining room. He stumbled over his feet and Nico held him up.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Percy asked, his feet still sore.

Nico shrugged, "I like traditional travel." He grabbed Percy's hand and started walking toward the dining table, humming his favorite song. Percy recognized it as the song Nico had sung to him a few months ago on their way to lunch.

"You crack me up."

"Why?" Nico asked, sitting down.

Percy sat down next to him, "Because you're so cute and don't even know it."

Nico felt a hot blush creep up his face, "No I'm not."

Before Percy could say more, skeletal figures appeared from a doorway, carrying various dishes of food. One of them stood near a large fire pit and the other two stood next to either young man. Hades entered next, sitting at the head of the table, next to Nico's seat. The two skeletons near the boys set the plates down and left. Percy waited for Nico to take the first bite, still wary of Underworld food. He'd never had...whatever this was, but it smelled good.

Apparently Hades knew all about his son's affections for the son of Poseidon, and found it all hilarious; possibly the best jab at his brother yet. Despite that, Hades was generally supportive, which made Percy glad for Nico. It was obvious that Hades prized his son very much, and Percy was secretly a little bit jealous of that. He was glad when they left the table to go back to Nico's room.

x.x.x

"I can't tell what time it is. Am I supposed to be this tired?" Percy asked once they were safely back in Nico's room. That had been possibly the most awkward dinner ever. Even worse than the dinner when he had come out to his parents with Nico there.

"Yeah. It's about 10 p.m." Nico came up behind the taller one and stuck his hands up Percy's shirt, tracing Percy's ribcage with his fingers. He moved so that he was in front of his friend. Save for soft music coming from the stereo and the roar of a fireplace, the room was quiet compared to the rest of the Underworld Percy had seen. It was nice.

"Nico..." Percy said quietly, petting the younger one's cold skin. He cupped the small face in his hand, moving his thumb over Nico's lips. Nico leaned into the touch and kissed Percy's thumb. He moved closer and kissed the older one's lips gently; reverently. Percy felt Nico's knees quiver as he ran his hands down the younger one's neck and over the backs of his shoulders. He kissed Nico, pulling the small body closer to himself. Nico paused in kissing Percy to gasp quietly. Percy was walking his fingers down the smaller one's spine, creating shivers across the cool skin. The touch was strangely intimate and Nico rested his head on Percy's shoulder to revel in the caress.

As Percy's fingers touched the midline of his lover's back he took in Nico's scent. Cemetery and soap, but he also detected something else. Not so much a smell, but a feeling. A calm feeling. Slowly Nico pulled away, kissing Percy deeply before walking backward to his bed, expertly stepping up the ledge without looking. When he got to the edge of the bed he started to undo his pants, eyes not leaving Percy for a moment. Quickly Percy found himself in front of the younger man and helped him finish unzipping his pants. Nico stepped out of them as Percy quickly unclothed himself save his boxers. Crawling underneath the covers Nico beckoned to his friend, who wasted no time in crawling in after him.

"Percy?" the younger one whispered as he watched Percy get on top of him.

"Nico?" Percy echoed the tone.

"I- Nevermind." Nico looked away.

"Tell me," Percy coaxed and kissed Nico's cheek, "Please."

Nico basked in the bodily sensations Percy was giving him, "No. I'm shy now." he pulled Percy down for a gentle kiss. When the older one pulled away to look at Nico his heart melted at the doe-eyed stare the younger one was giving him. Nico reached up and ran his fingers through Percy's hair, "I love you, Percy Jackson." Nico whispered and then kissed him again.

Percy smiled into the kiss, breaking it. He knew what a big deal it was to hear Nico admit such a thing. He wanted to say it back. He knew he felt it, but somehow the time didn't feel right. "Nicolas," was all he whispered, petting the side of Nico's face before kissing the younger one. Nico seemed to understand Percy's thoughts and blushed a little, pulling the covers over the both of them. Not too long after that a pair of boxers was thrown to the floor.

The older one watched in fascination as Nico's shy expression morphed into one of lip biting pleasure in the fire's glow, and loved being responsible. Nico moved up and kissed Percy slowly. He needed this more than he'd ever let Percy know. The attachment fightened him; he knew it weakened them both and made them prime targets. Then, Percy had been willing to risk his life and the safety of others just for the chance to protect Nico, so the younger man was willing to risk the both of them for their happiness, even if it was temporary. Nico took a hold of the taller one's hand and placed it over his collarbone. Percy lowered down and kissed the younger one there, eliciting a cute little moan. It wasn't as sensitive as his neck, but Nico seemed to enjoy concentration on that spot as well. He fisted Percy's hair and pulled his head back up for a kiss.

"Trust me Percy?" he whispered against his lover's wet lips.

"Of course." Percy answered, though curious as to what he meant.

He felt his body start to buzz, like when his adrenaline was up, then he sort of... fell apart. He had no body, but was perfectly aware of sensations. He could feel Nico, too, in a way. It was like swimming in the ocean; feeling the water against your skin and being carried by the waves... only the water was alive. Then Nico's face came into view again and Percy felt his body solidify. Nico was kissing him passionately and moving against his body, grabbing him close. Percy kissed the boy back, running his hands across the small body to make sure he really was there.

"Y'okay?" Nico asked breathlessly when he noticed his lover had stopped moving.

"I, uh, yeah. I think." the older boy answered, pushing back into Nico. Nico moaned loudly and gripped Percy's shoulders tightly. "What'd you do?" Percy asked, slowing to let Nico think.

"Just wondered if I could pull off a shadow trick."

"Dork." was all that Percy replied. He wasn't sure about how to feel about himself, or his shadow, or whatever mingling with Nico.

Nico felt the other man's nervousness and playfully ruffled Percy's hair before pulling him down for some kissing. The older one kissed back with enthusiasm that matched the thrusting of his hips and he delighted in swallowing Nico's pleasured gasp. He'd never get enough of this. He pulled away from the kiss to watch the younger one's face again. Blushing, Nico pulled him back down and put his tongue into Percy's mouth, keeping his hand on the back of his lover's neck to communicate that was where he wanted him. Percy obliged, sliding his tongue against the other's as the pleasure increased below his waist. He grabbed Nico's erection and pumped it slowly, feeling strong thighs clench around his waist. Finally Nico released the other's mouth to throw his head back and moan, hands reaching above him to grip the pillow. Seizing the opportunity, Percy latched his mouth onto Nico's slender neck. A stream of what the older one was pretty sure was not English came forth from the smaller one's mouth. Nico forced himself to keep his hands on the pillow and just ride out the pleasure, but then Percy's tongue traced up from his collarbone and all he saw was white.

Coming down from his own blissful orgasm, Percy laid his head on Nico's chest. The body beneath him was already cooling and it brought shivers to his own skin. Nico grabbed some blanket from the bed and put it over them, even though he was still feeling heated. They laid that way for a while, just listening to one another breathe. Nico started playing with Percy's hair. Percy moved to look at the younger one.

"I love you too." he said and quickly put his head back down. Nico's fingers returned to playing with the older one's hair, choosing not to let out the girly squeal that he wanted to.

"Want to hear something creepy?" Nico suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Percy sat up and pulled the covers closer to his body, "Umm... sure."

Nico got up and turned the fireplace off, then walked over and turned his music off. It took a moment for Percy to hear it, but soon he found himself wishing he hadn't. The screams of millions of souls were muffled by the stone walls, but the way they surrounded the room had Percy's skin crawling. He was relieved when Nico clicked his stereo back on.

"I'll be happy if you never let it go quiet like that again."

Nico gave his little half smile, "I figured as much." then he crawled back under the covers and laid on Percy's chest, "More adventures tomorrow."

x.x.x

Percy woke the next morning to find Nico at his desk, studying. The older boy got up and quietly put some boxers on before sneaking up behind Nico. The younger one was writing something down from a history book onto another sheet of paper. He had his giant headphones on and Percy could vaguely hear what was being played. He brought his hands down on Nico's shoulders and the next thing he knew, a Stygian blade was at his throat and Nico looked ready to decapitate him.

"Sorry," Nico said awkwardly, putting the blade on the desk and getting off of his friend, "You shouldn't surprise me like that."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Percy said, rubbing his neck as he got up. After a moment of both looking around awkwardly he cleared his throat, "Am I fucked up for thinking that you looked really hot just then?"

Nico closed his history book, "Yes, but then I find you sexy covered in monster blood. We're both just a little fucked up, I guess."

"That's ok by me."

"Dork. Let's go shower."

Percy watched the shampoo suds slide between the freckles on Nico's back. He wanted to lick the younger man up the same trail the suds had made, but 1) Nico took his showers very seriously and didn't want to be distracted and 2) shampoo suds tasted nasty. Percy distracted himself by washing his own hair, but with his eyes closed he became even more aware of the proximity between himself and a very naked Nico. He should have just waited to shower until Nico was finished.

"Do you think it's creepy that we're together even though we're cousins?" Nico asked, soaping himself up with a washcloth.

Percy washed the suds from his hair, "Not really. It's not like we're going to make mutant babies or anything. Why? Do you think it's creepy?"

"No. Just thinking. Do you think it creeps my dad out?"

"Dude, in ancient times people married their cousins all the time. Greeks were also pretty homo-friendly if what Grover told me is true."

"Good enough for me." Nico put his arms around Percy's neck and pecked him on the lips, "I'm gonna put some clothes on now."

When Percy came out of the shower Nico was buckling his belt. The older one felt a familiar tug in his stomach as he spotted two little dimples in Nico's lower back and remembered the last time he'd seen them; last night when they were having sex. He knew he was being a pervert, but he really didn't care at the moment. His eyes moved up to the freckles again. Maybe Nico would let him connect them with a marker...

"You should get a tattoo." he suddenly blurted.

Nico turned around, "What?"

Percy blushed, feeling like he'd said something wrong, "I just think it would look cool if you had one. It'd go with your badass attitude."

"Like I'd ever purposely injure myself for vanity. I'd get eaten by a monster before I left the shop." Nico said matter-of-factly and then pulled on a bright blue shirt. He saw the look on Percy's face and felt bad, so he came closer and kissed him, "You can draw one on me later if you want. That won't bring anything bad."

"Okay. What are we doing today?"

"Getting a tan." Nico threw a towel at Percy.

x.x.x

"I'm bliiiind!" Percy lamented as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. They had just landed from shadow traveling and Percy found himself on a beach with the sun blazing down on them. It assaulted his eyes after spending two days in the dim Underworld. He felt Nico grab his hand and pull him somewhere. Percy's eyes again readjusted and he looked around. It was some sort of shack. The floor was packed dirt and sunlight gave the room a nice glow on the walls. No furniture.

Nico grabbed Percy's hand again and led him back outside.

"This is the part that I was excited to show you."

Now that Percy wasn't blinded by the sunlight, he looked around and noticed more about the beach. Curving to the right was a little cove with a calm pool of water. There were shells surrounding it which Percy assumed Nico had put there. Unable to resist, the son of Poseidon soon found himself waist-deep in the pool.

"Dude, how did you find this place?" Percy asked while paddling around in the blue water.

Nico sat down on the shore so that just his shoes were in the water, "I met the guy who used to live here." There was a moment of silence as the older boy realized just where Nico had probably met him, making 'used to live' sound awfully cryptic.

"Mrrr I just want to lay here forever." Percy said, removing his wet shirt and laying in the shallow water of the pool. He looked up at Nico as something dawned on him, "Heyyy... this is why you're not so pale, huh?"

"Yup. This is my sanctuary."

"What about monsters?" Percy left the water to sit next to Nico.

"Haven't found me yet. I'm ready when they do."

"You're such a warrior, Nico. Like, all the time. Don't you ever relax?"

Nico set his dark gaze on his wet and sandy lover, "Only when I'm with you." he bit his lip.

"Aww." Percy teased and kissed the younger man.

"Shuttup." Nico kissed him back. Percy fell backward, pulling Nico with him and they made out until Nico felt his neck start to burn. He stood up and then helped the older one stand before they headed back into the shack. Percy leaned against the wall as Nico rummaged through the bag which he had brought with him. The older one found himself hoping that Nico had a candy bar or something in that knapsack.

"I've brought lunch." Nico said as he then went about spreading a blanket on the floor of the shack.

"Do you read my mind for real?"

Nico looked up and for a moment Percy thought he was going to tell him yes, but the younger one just smiled, "I heard your stomach."

"Oh."

"You brought a jacket, didn't you? You might need something to sit on. This blanket is small." Nico asked, gesturing to Percy's duffle bag.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "How did my stuff get here?"

Nico smiled again, "I have mad skills, son."

Green eyes widened, "Wow Nico. No more MTV for you."

"Did I say it wrong?" Nico bit his lip nervously.

Percy laughed. Nico was just so cute sometimes. "No. It was just weird coming from you."

"Oh ok. Now I'm embarassed."

"Aww, no. It was cute, just like when you say stuff like 'the cat's pajamas.'"

Nico blushed, "I'm going to go get some fresh water for us."

Percy just laughed and watched him go. When he looked around the shack he saw that his duffle bag was in the corner. Had it been there earlier? He couldn't remember. Percy's attention went to Nico's knapsack, which was on a previously unnoticed blanket on the ground. What sort of strange things did the Ghost King keep in his bag? The older boy was beginning to realize that he was a snoopy kind of person, especially with Nico. It wasn't on purpose; he was just a curious kind of guy, and Nico wasn't always forthcoming with information.

He started pacing the room, and then his foot 'accidentally' kicked the bag, pushing the rest of the contents out just enough. Oooh, what was this? Percy looked at the notebook and found it full of doodles. In the beginning it had drawings that looked like they had been done when Nico was very young, and Percy felt a touch of sadness when he noted that the stick figures were of Nico and his sister. As he flipped through he saw the drawings of the two turn into just Nico. They got black and angry, drawn with thick black permanent marker. Percy knew too well when those had been done. He even saw a drawing that looked suspiciously like himself being gutted by Nico, but he chose not to look too hard at it. Slowly the sketches got better, and they included drawings of the battle. Luke was in a lot of them, looking powerful and scared at the same time. Then the drawings got weird. Luke in darkness. Luke, naked and angry. There was writing on some of them, but Percy couldn't read Italian. There were small drawings of Nico taking care of Luke, then some where it seemed Luke was attacking the younger one. Oh fuck. Percy supposed that he'd known it all along now that he thought about it. Luke was who had been tormenting Nico. Percy flipped through the drawings faster. Percy himself began to show up more, looking very heroic, and sometimes very vulnerable. There was an amusing page where he'd found his and Nico's names written all over it. Behind him he heard Nico coming back in, but continued looking through the notebook.

"Sitting on a curbstone chewing Pepsin gum . 'Go on you big fat lobster', said the little bum..." Nico sang as he sat down.

"You are so weird." The older boy said.

Nico set a canteen on the blanket, "Oh, I see you've found my notebook full of awesome drawings."

The younger one didn't appear mad, so Percy assumed it was ok that he had been snooping, "Yeah. You're really good now."

"Thanks. It's just doodles, though. That's how I work things out sometimes."

"I like this one." Percy opened it up to the page with their names scribbled all over it.

Nico blushed and teased, "Oh no, now you know I'm carrying a torch for you."

"I think it's cute that you've been crushing on me for a while." Percy moved Nico's face to kiss him. The younger one kissed him back sweetly and then sat on the blanket with his canteen in hand. Percy sat down next to him and opened the notebook to the last drawing, "What's this mean?"

It was a banner adorned with flowers and flames and unfinished things. Inside the banner it read, "MEUS OPUS MAGNUS."

"It means, 'The complete fulfilment of life.' I've seen death, and I want my life to mean something." Nico laid down on the blanket and stared at the bamboo roof.

Percy's body heat next to him caused the younger one to look over. The Italian flashed Percy a smile as he moved to his side and gazed at his lover. In silence they shifted so that Nico could rest his head on Percy's chest, tapping two fingers to the older one's heartbeat. Percy traced imaginary patterns on Nico's skin, circling the curve of his shoulder and curling down the side of his back. Nico moved again, kissing Percy as he sat on top of his waist. Cold fingers ran down Percy's face and arms before dragging down his torso, sprouting goosebumps in their path. The younger one moved to adjust the blanket and for a moment his head aligned inside of some sunlight coming through the roof, making him look holy as the light caught his hair and made it shine.

"Di Angelo," Percy whispered and Nico paused.

"Hmm?"

Percy ran his hands up and down Nico's thighs, "That means 'of the angels' doesn't it?"

Nico shrugged, "I guess. Nicolas comes from Nike. Victory. What about it?"

Percy put his hand through Nico's hair, "Nothing," he pulled Nico down for a kiss. "Just thinking out loud."

"Weirdo." Nico flopped off of the older boy to lay on his back. He stared at the roof in thought for a moment before sighing and looking at Percy.

Feeling that black stare, Percy looked at the smaller man, "You look like you have a question."

Nico sat up, "I do."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Nico picked at the threads on the blanket, "Actually I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted to come here with me when you're not at camp that would be okay."

Aww. Percy swooned at Nico's sweet invitation. He also sat up and kissed Nico's shoulder, "You're so cute, Nico. I think I'd like that."

The younger one blushed, "Cool."

Percy slid his hand underneath the back of Nico's shirt, feeling the cool skin underneath.

"I don't want to go back for a while." he said, sliding the shirt up a little.

"Then don't..." Nico's thoughts left him when Percy kissed the back of his neck. He took his shirt off and the older boy continued kissing down the back of his neck, then across the backs of his shoulders. Percy paused for a moment and Nico was about to look behind him to see what the other one was up to when the taller one's naked torso touched his back. Percy ran his hands down Nico's arms, coming up to stroke the backs of them and making the younger one shiver. He delighted in Percy's touches for a while, and then the older one leaned back, bringing Nico with him. The two laid on their sides, Percy stroking Nico's skin with his hands. Nico caught one of those hands and led it down his side, using it to push his pants down over his hips.

Percy bent far over Nico to kiss him, sliding his hand down the front of the smaller man's pants. Nico unbuckled his belt and helped Percy finish the removal of his pants.

"You're so pretty." Percy whispered, thinking out loud as he kissed Nico's naked shoulder. The younger one giggled and looked up at Percy, gesturing for him to come back down for a kiss. After the kiss Percy sat up and made quick work of removing his own pants before coming back to lay down behind Nico. He reached out and traced the now familiar pattern on Nico's back. Nico's hand reached behind and started stroking Percy, who gasped quietly and lightly bit the back of the smaller one's shoulder. Nico moaned and stroked a little harder. Percy matched his moan and reached forward to pleasure the smaller man, who moved his hand from Percy's erection to hold him closer against his body.

"Mmmm, you're so warm." Nico said quietly, pushing against the taller man, pretty much using him as a blanket. Percy was slightly concerned about squishing the smaller body with his weight, but he knew Nico was more substantial then he looked. While Percy was busy thinking, Nico had managed to get into some lotion and had just started stroking Percy again.

"I swear you make that stuff appear out of nowhere."

Nico giggled, "You just have really bad ADHD."

"Well, you're very distracting." Percy kissed Nico's shoulder and moved to kiss his mouth again before sliding into position. Nico was quiet until the older one pushed the last of himself inside. Both moaned in satisfaction and when Nico moved into a comfortable position Percy bit back a gasp of pleasure. He ran his hands over his lover's cool skin and Nico moved into it like a cat receiving a pet. Percy loved that Nico liked what he did, even if he was making it up as he went. They set into a slow pace; quiet for the most part, and just enjoying what they were doing. Percy placed kisses all over Nico's shoulders and the back of his neck, then along his jawline to his mouth again. He needed more; he needed to be able to kiss the younger one properly and watch his face.

With a nibble to Nico's shoulder Percy slowly began to pull away from the smaller body. Nico was just about to question the other man when Percy moved one of his legs and came to sit inbetween them. He kissed Nico first, slowly settling his weight on top of the smaller body. When their laps came together Nico bit his lip and pushed up against Percy. The older one quickly put some more lotion on and then sank back into Nico, whose quiet gasp elongated to a satisfied moan. Percy smiled in small victory and kissed the younger man's neck, making the body underneath him writhe.

"No fair." Nico whispered as his hips moved of their own accord.

At last deciding to let Nico know his own secret spot, Percy took one of Nico's hands and placed it at the small of his back. The colder hand pet Percy's back experimentally and the older one bit back a moan as goosebumps formed on his skin. Nico placed both hands on that spot and ran his hands up and down Percy's skin.

"Uhn, don't do that. It's weird." Percy protested, though his hips were thrusting harder. Nico just bent his knees and pushed Percy further into him, gasping in pleasure and moving his face up to kiss the older one. Percy eagerly kissed back and moved faster, delighting when Nico's eyes oh-so-subtly rolled to the back of his head for a moment. When they focused again those black pools bore into Percy's, challenging him as Nico's nails raked across the small of the other's back. Accepting the challenge, Percy kissed Nico's neck and nipped at his jugular, making the other one moan and squirm. They continued that way for a while until they both were nearing the edge, and then Nico took a hold of Percy's hips and slowed him down. The older one whimpered in protest, but then Nico made a pleasured noise and he looked down. The look on the younger man's face was worth slowing down. Feeling that gaze on him, Nico pulled Percy down for a kiss. Percy could tell that the younger one was getting close, and he kissed down Nico's neck to encourage him. Nico didn't want to, though. Not yet. He stopped moving completely, resting his head in the juncture of Percy's neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, thinking he might have hurt the boy.

"Nothing. I just want this feeling to last a long time." Nico whispered.

"What feeling?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know... this." he ran his hands across Percy's back, "Happy. Not alone. I don't know the word for it, really."

"Hmmm..." Percy said absent-mindedly. "Well, I'll do my best." he came down to kiss Nico, slowly moving in and out of the smaller body. Nico kissed back, running his fingers down the backs of Percy's arms and making the older one shiver. Percy adjusted his movements to delibrately slowly stroke across that special spot that he had been proud to find inside of Nico. The smaller one gasped and moved into the motion, intensifying his own pleasure.

"Percy..."

Oh fuck. Hearing Nico say his name like that stirred something inside of the older one. He liked it. He pushed in a little bit harder, keeping the slow pace. He felt Nico clench in pleasure as he whimpered.

"Come on, Nico. Cum for me." Percy whispered as he continued to drive into the smaller body.

"Fuck. Not yet." Nico moaned out. He was enjoying this way too much. His body felt so good, and Percy was so warm. He felt sort of like he was being taken care of in some way. All of his lover's attention was on making him feel good, and he wanted to give Percy the same pleasure. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy and met his thrusts with more energy. He kissed Percy's gasp away and ran his hands down to the small of the older one's back. Percy felt like an ocean tide above Nico; his motions nearly carrying the smaller body somewhere else. They rocked together, kissing at any part of skin they could get to on each other.

"Nico..." Percy purred the name into the younger one's ear. He was ready to watch the boy come undone. He pushed harder, picking up just enough speed to get a delicious reaction from the body beneath him. Nico was pulling him closer, meeting his thrusts with enthusiasm. Oh yeah, he was ready too. Percy reached down and started stroking Nico in time with his thrusts. He bit his own lip as Nico's nails dug into his shoulders. Percy shuddered at the pleasure coursing through him and as his lips met the other man's he fell over the edge, losing rhythm as he jerked out his orgasm. Suddenly the thighs around his hips clenched tightly and the smaller body quivered as sweet release took over Nico as well. Percy noticed a tiny smirk on Nico's lips at finally lasting longer than the son of Poseidon and he subtly kissed it away. They both stared up at the roof as they caught their breath and then Percy felt Nico curl up against him.

"Cold?"

Nico shook his head, "No. I just want to stay right here for a while."

Percy turned and curled against the smaller body, "Me too."

x.x.x

Later that evening Nico sat naked on the beach, wrapped in the blanket from the shack and watching Percy wash himself happily in the ocean water. The sun was starting to set, making the water look orange. Nico looked up at the purple sky and saw the first star of the night.

"Making a wish?" Percy asked, standing above the smaller man.

Nico opened the blanket and motioned for Percy to join him, "No. Just thinking."

"I'm all wet." Percy said to explain why he wasn't sitting next to Nico yet.

"I don't care."

The older boy relented and huddled in the blanket next to Nico. The blanket wasn't big enough, so Nico moved to sit in front of Percy with the older boy's arms around him. With Nico's head right underneath him, Percy could smell that cemetery smell.

"This is exactly what I wanted." Percy said quietly. Black eyes looked up in question, so he continued, "When I wasn't enjoying camp. I think this is where I wanted to be."

"This is where I want you to be."

They fell into silence, continuing to watch the sun set. Percy knew that he'd have to go back to camp within a day or two, and Nico knew his father would be sending something after him soon, so they enjoyed the moment while they could.

x.x.x

Annabeth was practicing her sword fighting skills against a very unfortunate dummy when it suddenly went up in a column of flame,

"Nico..." Percy was scolding the son of Hades as she turned around. However, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"It's fine." Annabeth said, still looking for Nico "Good to see you back." she said to Percy

"Yeah... it was nice." Percy said awkwardly, "Nico went back already. He doesn't feel welcome here."

Annabeth ignored his question except that her eyes stopped searching behind him, "You look a lot better than when you left. See? Vacations are good."

They started walking out of the arena and Percy turned to the girl, "Yeah. Thanks for making me go. I'll probably be taking a lot more." he bit his lip to keep from smiling. When he looked back over at Annabeth she was rolling her eyes.

"It's so weird seeing you in mushy mode."

"I know. It's weird for me too."

"I really am happy for you." Annabeth said, stopping, "It just kind of scares me."

Percy stopped walking too, "What now?"

"You and Nico. I mean, we don't know that much about him and who knows what kind of bad stuff Hades' son attracts? Plus, you're obviously in a weakened state-"

"*You* don't know much about him." Percy said, feeling defensive, then he calmed down, "We're fine. You should see him kick monster ass. Ugh... it's so hot." he closed his eyes, imagining such a situation.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows; Percy wasn't really listening to her, so she decided to call it quits for now, "Yeah, this is awkward now. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

Percy opened his eyes and blushed, realizing how he'd just acted, "Um yeah, sounds cool."

Annabeth was already walking away by the time he'd finished speaking, leaving him feeling awkward and alone. He started walking back to the cabin, watching all of the campers as they ran around with their natural excess of energy. On the way he passed what used to be the Hades cabin, but was now being paved for some sort of court. It really bothered him that Hades and his children weren't as readily accepted as everyone else, and it pissed him off that Hades and Nico just accepted it. He kicked the dirt in front of him and continued to his cabin.

Later that night he was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. What was he going to do now? Camp would be over for the summer in a little over a month. Would he stay as usual? He would visit his mother, of course, but then what? What he really wanted was to be with Nico. It didn't matter what he was doing as long as Nico was there. That thought scared Percy. When had he lost focus? Annabeth was right; he was more vulnerable now. He shut his eyes with his fingers, trying to force himself to rest. He'd be back in hero mode tomorrow.

He felt strange suddenly; like the energy in his cabin had changed. He moved his hands and opened his eyes, but all he saw was the darkness of his room. The darkness seemed alive somehow, but Percy was hoping that he was just tired. Then a weight settled at his side and before he could grab Riptide from under his pillow his lips were caught in a kiss. Recognizing the taste of his lover's mouth, Percy kissed back.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I just needed to be with you for a while more." Nico said once their lips parted, petting Percy's hair.

"No, I'm glad you're here." Percy assured, already feeling himself relaxing from the younger one's touches.

Nico laid down next to Percy, continuing to run his fingers through the other's hair. After having watched Percy laying awake in thought, Nico felt some pride in the fact that he so easily calmed the young man. Percy pulled the blanket over the both of them and pulled the smaller body closer. Part of him hated that they were most vulnerable when together like this, but they were safe in the borders at camp right now, so he made himself worry later. As he cuddled closer to Nico he almost laughed. Who knew that sleeping next to the scent of death would be so comforting?

8.8.8

Ta-da! Sorry that this took forever, but life kind of got crazy on me. I hope you found it worth the wait and I love you all, hehe.


End file.
